Of Chess, Bets and Lefebvre Threats
by rachcorleone
Summary: Eu encarei Seb horrorizado. Os olhos dele cintilaram com um brilho brincalhão assim que ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e se recostou para assistir minha reação. -- Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em: **13/03/2008

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Parte 1**

"Xeque-mate."

"Não."

Puta merda.

Não pode ser... Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo. Não comigo... Não. Não. Não. Não. Nããããããão!!

"Xeque-mate."

Xeque-mate.

Duas palavras.

Quatro sílabas que significam o fim do mundo para mim.

"Não, não, não, não."

Eu encarei Seb horrorizado. Os olhos dele cintilaram com um brilho brincalhão assim que ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e se recostou para assistir minha reação.

Eu pude apenas ficar de boca aberta.

"Pode passá-lo, Bouvier." Seb disse afetadamente, gesticulando na direção do meu MP3 e fones de ouvido. "Você perdeu de novo."

Eu enrijeci o corpo internamente e fiz o que me foi dito. "Esse jogo é um saco."

"Só porque você está perdendo."

Pat, Jeff e Chuck riram. Os três estavam parados atrás de Seb como As Três Bruxas de MacBeth, a única diferença era que eles estavam, na realidade, lotados de testosterona, menos horríveis (mas horríveis, ainda assim) e riam, por sobre os ombros de Seb, para o tabuleiro e não para um cadeirão fumacento.

"Bem, veja dessa forma." Pat explicou meio melodramaticamente, tentando fazer uma expressão confiante. "Ao menos, Seb vai te perdoar por todas as merdas que você fez com ele, as quais, olhando numa retrospectiva, são muitas."

Pat fez uma pausa de efeito e eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas para ele. "Como naquela vez que você disse a ele que Chuck estava dormindo com os dois caras da equipe de som e o novo motorista do ônibus, por exemplo. Seb ficou tão maluco com a mágoa que quase pulou da ponte Golden Gate, lembra? E nós tivemos que amarrá-lo no banco da frente do carro e amordaçá-lo, então ele pararia de choramingar sobre como Chuck quebrou o coração dele e tudo mais."

Um suspiro nostálgico deixou os lábios de Pat. "Ahh, bons tempos esses."

Seb rolou os olhos.

Eu me virei para David. David, cujos olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas por causa da minha derrota. Ele sentou atrás de mim no chão, suas longas e finas pernas flexionadas em seu peito e seu queixo descansando, cuidadosamente, em um joelho. Ele não se atrevia a encontrar meus olhos, então eu apenas baguncei o cabelo dele afetuosamente.

"David, está tudo bem." Eu disse a ele, embora soubesse que era o exato oposto. "Foi só um jogo. Eu sei que você se deixa levar às vezes, especialmente quando é xadrez. É por isso que você é meu conselheiro de táticas. Você é o melhor jogador de xadrez que existe."

Um pequeno e relutante sorriso cruzou a expressão de David. "Sim, mas você perdeu, Pierre. Você perdeu por causa da minha estupidez. Era para eu ser seu conselheiro de táticas, não do Seb!"

"Está tudo bem."

"Mesmo?"

"Yeah."

Eu só queria parar de mentir.

Eu queria dizer a ele que o jogo todo foi uma aposta. Eu queria poder dizer a ele que sua respiração chocando-se na minha bochecha desse modo, enviava arrepios pela minha espinha. Mais importante, eu queria dizer a David que Seb tem um plano maligno em sua manga.

Eu sempre soube que os mais quietos possuem as mais psicóticas intenções e uma vez eu comentei com Chuck que, talvez, apenas talvez, toda aquela leitura de Stephen King iria subir à cabeça de Seb, mas ele me ouviu quando eu disse a ele para ser cauteloso com Seb?

Não, é claro que não.

Ao invés de ser cuidadoso, Chuck optou por transar e se apaixonar por ele. Eu acho que Chuck era como eu em alguns pontos... Nós dois fazemos as coisas mais idiotas e nos apaixonamos pelas pessoas erradas.

Algumas pessoas nasceram com o dom da dicção, outros com o dom do canto ou da beleza... Outros são sortudos por terem sidos abençoados com a capacidade de argumentar ou pensar abstratamente, mas eu? Eu nasci com a capacidade única de ferrar tudo e colocar a mim mesmo nas situações mais inflexíveis, como, bem... Como o que o Seb tem na manga.

Se havia algo de que me arrependo na minha vida, algo que eu realmente desejo poder voltar e apagar, para nunca acontecer novamente, seria a aposta que eu fiz com Sebastien Lefebvre momentos mais cedo.

O sorriso malicioso em seu rosto deveria ter sido minha primeira dica... Sempre que aquele desprezível curvar de seus lábios aparecia, isso significava que, ah cara, você está num grande problema. Você tem apenas duas opções quando confrontado pelo sorriso malicioso de Lefebvre. 1) correr para as montanhas ou 2) atirar em seu próprio rosto para evitar maiores estragos no seu corpo.

Não é que eu não tenha visto. Não é como se eu houvesse sido momentaneamente distraído pela proximidade de David quando ele prendeu seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros para me ajudar com meu jogo ou suas mãos apertando meu braço esquerdo forte o bastante para deixar marcas, sempre que o peão de Seb comia os meus. Não é nem mesmo o fato que eu não fui informado de quais tipos de conseqüências apocalípticas o sorriso malicioso de Seb continha.

Era porque David, acidentalmente, deixou escapar, "Hey, Seb! Você pode pegar o rei de Pierre agora." E explicou apenas como a peça de Sebastien poderia pegar meu rei numa tática de aproximação que teria feito Napoleão Bonaparte se orgulhar.

David!

David Desrosiers, de todas as pessoas, me fez perder uma bem-merecida vitória.

E Sebastien sabia. Ele sabia. Ele tinha que saber. Quero dizer, como ele poderia não saber? É muito óbvio que eu gostava de David. Eu tenho gostado dele desde, bem, desde aquele dia quando estava chovendo muito e nós éramos os únicos na escola e eu fiquei tão molhado que David me pegou em seus braços e me ofereceu calor corporal e, então, eu fiquei tão doente no dia seguinte que ele faltou na escola para cuidar de mim... Yeah, bem, é isso.

De qualquer modo, Sebastien tem planejado essas pequenas e loucas idéias em sua mente para se vingar da vez que eu dei uma calcinha fio dental de couro de presente a ele. Nós estávamos em uma pequena festa, eficazmente dada por Chuck, na casa do próprio Seb.

Quando chegou a hora de abrir os presentes, estávamos todos sentados no sofá, comendo o bolo que David comprou na extravagante Shoppe no centro. Chuck deu a ele um cachorro (o que ele sempre quis, de acordo com Seb). Pat deu a ele uma nota de vinte dólares com sua assinatura, assim, quando ele ficasse famoso, Seb estaria livre do problema de ter que pedir seu autografo (para o qual Seb apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas).

Jeff foi sábio o bastante para escolher alguns CDs para Seb. Entre os CDs havia o de artistas como Cher, Madonna e Britney Spears. Você podia ver que evidentemente não agradou Seb.

O presente de David era legal, senão o melhor. Ele deu à Seb um livro que continha os poemas completos de T. S. Eliot e uma pena para escrever. Seb ficou mais encantado pela pena do que com o resto, o bastante para aborrecer Chuck com seu afeto pelo presente de David e o cachorro passou a ser ignorado.

De qualquer modo, quando chegou a vez do meu presente, o silêncio preencheu toda a casa. Eu esperava que alguém falasse algo, você sabe, isso era para ser uma brincadeira, mas você podia dizer que Seb era o menos emocionado. Então, eu disse para espantar a tensão, "Você sabe, quando você e Chuck estiverem a fim, você pode sempre vestir isso. Quero dizer, eu sei que Chuck amaria te ver nisso."

Mais silêncio.

Então, Pat riu e, logo, todos, até mesmo os dois bobos apaixonados, começaram a rir. Seb visivelmente corado e Chuck protestando que ele não era assim. Seb jurou ao se afastar de mim que "eu iria pagar com sangue". Eu nunca pensei que seria tão rápido, entretanto.

"Certo," Seb bateu as mãos. "Eu ganhei." Ele disse isso de um jeito que me aborreceu.

Eu escondi meu rosto nas mãos. "Oh, não."

"Oh, sim."

"Isso é tão errado. Não era para acontecer! Essas coisas só acontecem em filmes!"

"O quê? As pessoas perdendo no jogo de xadrez?" Seb questionou. "Pie, você ganha algumas, você fode algumas."

"Eu pensei que era perder?"

"Yeah, e tem isso também." Seb fez uma careta. "De qualquer modo," ele sorriu malicioso novamente e murmurou algo para Jeff, para a qual Jeff deu risadinhas – risadinhas! - Jeff fez o mesmo e murmurou para Chuck, que murmurou para Pat, que me olhou divertido antes de explodir em risadas.

David e eu nos olhamos. "O quê?" David perguntou, confuso. "O que, diabos, vocês três estão cochichando e dando risadinhas?"

"Não estávamos dando risadinhas!" Jeff disse defensivamente. "Nós estávamos rindo de uma maneira masculina, David."

"Certo."

"Pierre, eu apenas queria que você soubesse que…"

"Oh, Deus, Pat, se você está copiando músicas novamente, é melhor eu me matar."

"Na verdade, essa não é uma má idéia, Pierre, vá se matar. Nós poderíamos arrumar outro vocalista, de qualquer modo." Pat disse amavelmente, e então pausou. "Então, novamente, eu posso ficar no seu lugar. Mas não, eu não estou tentando copiar músicas. Eu nunca gostei de Hoobastank. Eu sempre achei o Chris engraçado. De qualquer jeito, essa não é a questão..."

"Então, qual é?" David perguntou impacientemente.

"Eu acho que eu vou explicar as coisas aqui, assim isso fará mais sentido." Seb disse mais alto, lançando um olhar aborrecido à Pat pelo canto do olho. "David, Pierre e eu fizemos uma aposta mais cedo. Quatro rodadas de xadrez, quem ganhasse, teria o perdedor fazendo o que ele quisesse por três dias. Setenta e duas horas."

"Eu sei quantas horas há em três dias, Seb. Vá direto ao ponto." David rolou os olhos.

O sorriso malicioso de Seb apareceu novamente, o que resultou num suspiro da minha parte. "Chuck? Algemas, por favor?"

"Mas que mer..." David não pôde terminar sua sentença; Seb enlaçou um lado da algema de metal no pulso direito de David e o outro no meu.

"Onde, por Deus, você conseguiu algemas?" eu perguntei completamente chocado. "Pensando bem, não responda isso."

"Não é nada depravado, eu juro!" Chuck disse repentinamente. "Seb nunca me deixaria prendê-lo à cama..."

"Certo, certo, cale a boca! Poupe-nos de uma explicação."

"Essa é a pior imagem mental possível no mundo." Jeff admitiu, estremecendo.

"É, nem me fale." Pat concordou, fazendo uma expressão de desgosto.

"Olhem, caras, vocês estão perdendo o foco aqui!" eu disse. "Isso não é sobre onde Seb conseguiu as algemas, certo? Isso é por que diabos ele decidiu algemar David e eu quando, claramente, desde o começo nós concordamos, muito diplomaticamente, que coisas desse tipo não poderiam..."

"Pierre, Pierre querido…" Seb me interrompeu. "Nós concordamos que o perdedor concordaria com o que fosse que o vencedor quisesse. E, agora, isso é o que eu quero. Tudo o que eu quero. Sendo o perdedor, você não tem o direito de negar isso."

"M-mas... Eu... Isso não é… Você não é!... O qu… Injusto!"

Chuck olhou seu relógio. "São exatamente 11:06 da noite. Nós vamos voltar em três dias para soltar vocês, por volta do mesmo horário. 11:06 da noite, certo? A gente se vê." Ele riu com escárnio.

Pat procurou por algo dentro de seu bolso e o puxou para fora. Era uma lustrosa chave dourada. Ele a balançou na frente do meu rosto, provavelmente para me provocar.

Eu olhei ameaçadoramente. "Eu juro por Deus, eu vou matar vocês, assim que eu me livrar dessas algemas!" eu prometi, ignorando como minha mão esquerda estava presa à mão direita de David.

"Yeah, você vai planejar nossos assassinatos, Pierre." Seb disse com um gesto displicente. "Você vai ter bastante tempo. Veja, você ainda tem o quê? Setenta e uma horas e cinqüenta e cinco minutos!"

Eles todos riram e Pat beijou a chave e piscou para mim, seguindo-os para fora da casa, a risada deles soando alta e fazendo-me sentir desamparado e zangado.

"Isso é uma merda."

Eu me virei para David. David havia ficado completamente quieto o tempo todo. A cabeça dele estava virada para baixo e ele estava fitando seus tênis. Nossas mãos estavam ligadas e nossos dedos quase se tocando.

Eu me arrepiei.

"David..." eu comecei, mas o olhar dele me fez parar. Era um olhar da mais pura traição e rancor.

"Você apostou?!"

"Dav..."

Tapa.

"..id. Eu posso... Explicar. Hey, pra que isso?" eu toquei minha bochecha machucada, horrorizado. David nunca me bateu e eu, certamente, nunca bateria nele de volta. Eu morreria antes disso.

"Você apostou, Pierre Bouvier! Seu apostador. Você não devia fazer isso! Isso é, tipo, contra...contra as regras!"

"Que regras?" David deixou escapar um som de frustração. Eu poderia dizer que, se não estivéssemos presos pelas mãos, ele provavelmente teria saído andando e se trancado no quarto dele a noite toda, até que nós estivéssemos nos falando novamente, mas agora ele teria que me arrastar junto com ele, vendo que estamos algemados um ao outro.

"David, que regras?"

"As Regras!" ele disse isso como se merecesse ser em letras maiúsculas.

"Você é louco, David. Você sequer sabe do que está falando!"

"Eu sei sobre o que estou falando! E, ao menos, eu sou louco e não um criminoso!" eu estava sinceramente magoado pela última frase de David. Um criminoso? Eu apenas apostei! O que há de tão errado nisso? Eu não me preocupei em explicar à David que eu sempre gostei de apostar, mesmo quando era criança. Podia ser em cartas, skate ou bolinhas de gude. Eu percebi que isso iria apenas deixá-lo severamente irritado e eu não queria isso.

"Eu vou para a cama." David anunciou. David era um fã da frase 'eu vou para a cama'. Eu ignorei sua manifestação e disse, "Eu vou assistir TV."

David me lançou um olhar seco. "Mas eu estou com sono. Eu preciso dormir."

"E eu quero assistir o jogo no ESPN."

"Mas você não gosta de esportes, lembra?"

"Bem, eu gosto agora."

"Mentiroso."

"Bichinha."

"Criminoso."

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos antes de fitar o metal lustroso que nos mantinha juntos.

"Que seja. Eu vou dormir." David esfregou sua têmpora esquerda com um dedo.

"Ótimo. Eu vou assistir TV, então." Eu anunciei apenas para, você sabe, irritá-lo.

"Mas é quase meia-noite!"

"Quem se importa?"

David estreitou os olhos. "EU DISSE QUE EU VOU PARA A CAMA, PIERRE BOUVIER!" eu observei o movimento sensual que os lábios de David criaram. Seus lábios pareciam macios, como o botão de uma rosa, gentis como o bater de asas de uma borboleta.

Eu queria apenas puxá-lo pela gola da camiseta e beijá-lo para acabar nossa discussão. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu era o maior idiota no mundo todo por machucar seus sentimentos e não saber o que eram As Regras. Eu queria dizer a ele que estava apaixonado por ele. Mas não podia. Eu não podia arriscar tudo que eu tinha com ele.

Então, em vez disso, eu falei, "Apenas cale a porra da boca, David."

E David calou. Ele me olhou através de seus olhos castanhos do mesmo jeito que uma criança faria se você ralhasse com ela. Ele parecia magoado, mas não disse nada quando eu o puxei para o sofá e liguei a TV.

Eu assisti esportes. Eu não prestei muita atenção. As algemas de metal estavam dolorosamente ao redor do meu pulso e a mão de David estava quase tocando a minha. Eu ignorei isso.

Eu o ignorei mesmo depois de quinze minutos que seus dedos ficaram batendo contra os meus. Eu ignorei o bater rápido do meu coração.

Eu fingi me divertir vendo TV.

E depois de algumas horas, a cabeça de David descansou suavemente no meu ombro.

Ele estava dormindo. Ele realmente não estava brincando sobre querer ir para a cama depois de tudo, eu pensei culpado. Eu queria me socar. Queria retirar todas as coisas que disse a ele. Eu olhei para o rosto pacífico dele. Seus cílios eram longos e tocavam suas bochechas pálidas. Eu senti uma repentina vontade de beijá-lo, mas me parei a tempo.

Eu suspirei. "Eu sinto muito sobre essa história de aposta, David. Desculpe eu não saber sobre As Regras. Desculpe ter agido como um completo idiota e te xingado. Você sabe que eu não quis dizer nada disso. A última coisa que eu queria era te machucar, é claro. Eu apenas, você sabe, fui levado pelo momento. Você me deu um tapa e ficou do lado inimigo! De qualquer forma..." ri sem qualquer humor para mim mesmo. "Desculpe, David."

Eu peguei o controle remoto e desliguei a TV.

"Eu te perdôo." David murmurou sonolento no meu ouvido. "Agora, deite-se de costas para que eu possa dormir em algo macio."

Puta merda! David me ouviu.

"D-dave... Você está acordado?"

"Yeah... Um pouco." Ele bocejou, os olhos ainda fechados. "Deite-se de costas, Pie. Eu quero dormir no meu travesseiro." Eu ri suavemente, um pouco nervoso. David dormindo SOBRE mim é igual a eu terminar fazendo algo que eu provavelmente vou gostar, mas David não.

Mas eu fiz o que ele pediu, de qualquer forma, rezando para quem quer que estivesse ouvindo lá em cima, para não me deixar estragar as coisas. Isso seria um desastre. Seria um momento oportuno. Seria perfeito. Esperançosamente, de qualquer modo.

David entrelaçou nossos dedos e permitiu que nossas mãos presas repousassem no meu ombro esquerdo. Ele se esticou quase como um gato sobre mim, apoiando sua cabeça no meu peito e entrelaçando suas pernas com as minhas. Seu nariz se aninhou na minha camiseta e eu permaneci parado.

"Não está com frio?" eu perguntei, minha voz saindo rouca assim que ele escondia mais ainda seu nariz.

"Não, se você colocar a porra do seu braço em volta de mim, não estou."

Eu pude ouvi-lo sorrir. E eu ri, minha tensão começando a sumir.

Eu passei meu braço direito ao redor da sua cintura fina. Os cabelos de David cheiravam à maça e foi assim, sentindo a tão conhecida fragrância, que eu relembrei a primeira vez em que eu percebi que talvez, talvez houvesse uma pequena chance de que eu pudesse estar realmente apaixonado por David Desrosiers.

"Pierre?"

"Hm?"

"Você não é um criminoso."

"Okay."

"Por que... Você é meu travesseiro."


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Eu me lembro claramente de quando comecei a questionar minha sexualidade. Eu tinha quinze anos e David era um ano mais novo. Eu estava esparramado na minha cama, fazendo a lição de casa, e David de repente entrou no quarto, bufando.

Ele parecia irritado quando bateu a porta atrás de si, fazendo-me quase pular para fora da minha pele.

Eu olhei para ele e parei de escrever. David estava furioso e jogou sua mochila no chão. "EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NISSO!" ele vociferou, apontando para ninguém em particular. "EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NISSO!!"

"Acreditar no quê?" eu perguntei, levemente confuso, enquanto David começava a andar de um lado para o outro do meu quarto, balançando a cabeça em frustração.

"Você sabe o que aquelas garotas próximas ao meu armário me perguntaram?"

"Ajudaria mais se você parasse de me fazer adivinhar e me contasse."

David rolou os olhos enquanto se sentava na ponta da minha cama. "Elas perguntaram se nós estávamos juntos."

O silêncio seguiu-se. Eu derrubei minha caneta e ela rolou pelo chão, criando esse efeito melodramático que eu não estava antecipando.

"Wow, wow... Espere apenas um maldito minuto. Elas perguntam se nós estávamos… O QUÊ?"

"Juntos. Elas pensaram que nós estávamos juntos como em namorado-e-namorado, você sabe, encontros?! Que ousadia dessas garotas, huh?"

Eu realmente tentei não rir, mas falhei miseravelmente.

"Isso é... Isso é... Insano. Essa é a maior merda que eu já ouvi em toda minha vida!" eu ri mais ainda.

David me encarou, como que me dizendo para calar a maldita boca.

"Desculpe, D. Por que elas pensariam que nós estamos juntos, em primeiro lugar? Você disse à elas que eu era seu namorado? Você tem ficado perto de mim por tanto tempo..."

"Eu gostaria de dizer que eu não fiz isso! E é cruel da sua parte, Pierre, pensar que eu tenho ficado perto de você esse tempo todo, só porque eu alimento alguns sentimentos platônicos por você."

Eu dei de ombros. "Talvez seja por isso?" David mostrou a língua e deu uma pancada na minha cabeça com um dos meus cadernos. Eu ri alegremente.

Ele se deitou próximo de mim na cama, seus braços sob a cabeça assim que ele começou a olhar para o teto com estrelas de plástico coladas nele. "Você quer saber o real motivo de eu ter ficado por perto por tanto tempo?" ele perguntou tranquilamente.

Eu olhei para ele, fitando assim o lado do seu rosto. David deitou-se de lado para poder olhar em meus olhos. Um impenetrável sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Por que eu sou gostoso?" eu perguntei indevidamente. David balançou a cabeça e rolou os olhos.

"Bem, além disso, há outra razão."

"Que é...?"

"Você é muito legal comigo." Ele disse num sussurro quase inaudível e, então se aproximou mais e correu seu dedão por minha bochecha; tão perto que eu estava subitamente dominado pelo cheiro do seu cabelo - maçãs - e por aquele olhar convidativo que gritava 'venha até aqui!'.

Ele estava tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração contra meu rosto, quente e suave, fazendo-me estremecer involuntariamente. Eu fechei meus olhos e tentei bloquear a louca vontade de beijá-lo, porque não importa o quão idiotamente errado isso soe, parecia ser a coisa mais certa a se fazer no momento.

Quando eu abri meus olhos, David ainda estava lá. Sua mão abandonou meu rosto e caiu para meu braço. Ele estava quieto e parecia incerto. E é como aquelas coisas que você faz por impulso, como gritar quando você alcança o ponto mais alto de uma montanha russa e está preste a mergulhar trinta metros até o chão, ou como quando você corre pelos corredores do colégio usando apenas suas boxers; a sensação de vertigem e adrenalina todas juntas em uma.

Eu fechei meus olhos e me aproximei rápido, meus lábios tocando os de David. Eu o beijei. Os lábios dele eram macios. Os lábios dele eram suaves. Os lábios dele se moveram contra os meus. E, então, eu percebi o quão errado era beijar seu melhor amigo, seu melhor amigo muito masculino, e me afastei rápido, o que me fez cair para o chão.

"Oh, meu Deus, isso não aconteceu!"

"Oh, meu Deus, isso não aconteceu!" nós falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu parei e esfreguei minha cabeça. Os olhos de David estavam correndo ao redor do quarto loucamente, enquanto ele saía rapidamente da cama. Ele tocou seus lábios e ofegou.

"Oh, Deus, o que aconteceu?" David perguntou, seus olhos parecendo mais aterrorizados do que eu jamais vi.

"Eu não sei! Não foi minha culpa! Você estava deitado tão perto e seu cabelo cheira realmente bem e, de repente, eu estava pensando sobre o quão legal seus lábios pareciam e, então, você me beijou!"

"Eu te beijei? Você que me beijou!" David se defendeu.

"O quê? Não, eu não! Você que começou!"

"Eu? Você se aproximou e veio até mim! Eu devia te processar por assédio sexual!"

"Você não faria isso!"

"Então, você admite! Você me beijou primeiro!"

"Si... Não, é claro que não! Quero dizer, isso é loucura! Por que eu iria querer te beijar, em primeiro lugar?"

"Não me pergunte. Isso é problema seu! Não sou eu que saio por aí beijando as pessoas." David bufou novamente.

"O qu..." e, então, David estava me encarando e o seu cabelo caído sobre sua testa. Ele parecia realmente, realmente atraente; tanto que eu calei a boca e comecei a sentir meus joelhos tremerem sob mim. Seus braços estavam cruzados e ele parecia muito, você sabe, fofo.

"David... Ah, Deus." E, então, eu o estava beijando novamente e pondo meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. A boca dele era quente e úmida e ele estava fazendo todos esses barulhos com a garganta, que estavam me excitando. Eu quase vim nas minhas calças.

Eu tentei achar a voz da razão na minha mente, mas falhei novamente. Isso era errado, mas soava tão certo. Eu inclinei a cabeça dele e movi minha boca por seu queixo, chupando o canto de seus lábios, antes de descer para seu pescoço...

"Oh, Deus, mas que merda eu estou fazendo?" eu subitamente parei e questionei a mim mesmo. David se afastou e cobriu os lábios inchados com ambas as mãos. Ele parecia alarmado e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava respirando pesadamente e me olhando de cima a baixo como se eu, de repente, tivesse uma terceira mão.

"Oh, meu Deus, nós nos beijamos!"

"Oh meu Deus, eu beijei meu melhor amigo!"

"Isso..." ele gesticulou vagamente em direção a nós dois. "Isso não aconteceu e nunca vai acontecer novamente. Puta merda, Pierre, eu sinto muito. Jesus, eu não pretendia... Eu não pretendia…"

"Não, escute, David, foi minha culpa por estragar as coisas." Eu expliquei calmamente, ou, pelo menos, no que eu esperava ser uma maneira calma. Eu ainda estava me recuperando do choque inicial que nosso beijo trouxe. Não era todo dia que você beija seu melhor amigo cheio de testosterona. "Não, ah Deus, não chore. Desculpe. Meu Deus. Por favor, não chore!"

Mas David já estava chorando. Ele parecia realmente lamentável, para não mencionar, confuso. David só chorava quando sentia que era o fim do mundo pra ele. Eu só o vi chorando uma vez no passado e isso foi quando ele machucou a perna esquerda em um acidente de skate, mas isso era um caso completamente diferente.

"David, por favor." Eu tentei, abrindo meus braços num convite mudo. David balançou a cabeça, mas eu o apertei em um abraço ainda assim. Veja, David era como um pequeno gatinho. Com imensos e molhados olhos castanhos. Com um macio e pequeno ronronado. Ele era uma criatura que almejava constante contato físico, uma pessoa de modos espalhafatosos e irresistíveis. Ele precisava ser amado, sempre observado, abraçado ou, ao menos, um afagado em sua cabeça para se sentir agradecido.

E quando ele estava deprimido, basta abraçá-lo um pouquinho e ele será todo sorrisos novamente.

"Pierre... Eu prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer." Ele se desculpou, me fazendo sentir muito culpado. Quero dizer, fui eu quem o beijou, afinal. David não era o culpado. Eu era.

Mas em vez disso, eu falei "Eu te desculpo." Eu não queria confrontar minha sexualidade e eu tinha uma certeza dos infernos que eu não queria perder David quando chegasse a hora da verdade.

Eu era gay. Ou bi. Ou apenas inepto.

Mas de volta para a situação presente. Eu olhei para a cabeça de David sobre meu peito. Ele estava pacificamente adormecido, enquanto eu estava tendo dificuldades com as molas do sofá nas minhas costas. Na próxima vez, eu vou lembrar Jeff de não escolher móveis tão ruins.

Minha mão esquerda estava começando a formigar e David estava, lentamente, se fazendo confortável sobre mim. Ele estava me tratando como uma almofada humana, aconchegando-se ainda mais em mim e no calor procurado.

Eu juro por Deus que ele quase soltou um ronronado.

"Ah, Deus, eu realmente estou apaixonado por você." Eu admiti vergonhosamente quando notei por quanto tempo eu fiquei olhando para ele. David começou a se agitar.

...Merda.

Erguendo a cabeça lentamente, ele me ofereceu um sorriso preguiçoso. "Hey, P." Então sorriu e se ajeitou de modo que sua cabeça ficasse deitada no meu ombro em vez de no meu peito.

"Você ficou me observando esse tempo todo, novamente, não é?"

"Uh, bem... Eu... Uh…" eu gaguejei como um completo idiota.

"Desculpe. Eu não posso fazer nada se sou tão gostoso." Ele riu calmamente para si mesmo. Eu suspirei em alívio. Por um minuto, eu pensei que ele soubesse.

"Pierre?" David chamou novamente.

"Yeah?" a respiração dele estava batendo na minha orelha e me fazendo arrepiar.

"Eu preciso fazer xixi."

Eu parei de me arrepiar. "Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

David fez um movimento para sair de cima de mim e eu tive que me erguer para o que estava por vir. Eu sabia que era inevitável. David era humano; por essa razão tinha bexiga, o que significa que ele precisava liberar todo aquele fluído corporal de algum modo e em algum momento. Só que aconteceu de ele escolher esse momento como a hora perfeita, o que pareceu péssimo pra mim.

"Bem... Isso vai ser um problema."

David considerou isso, antes de encolher os ombros e gesticular para eu levantar. "Mas eu preciso muito mijar, Pierre. Você prefere que eu me molhe a me seguir até o banheiro?" ele apontou, fazendo todos esses gestos loucos com as mãos, minha mão esquerda, presa à dele, movimentando-se junto.

"Certo." Eu consenti e ele sorriu alegremente e caminhou para o banheiro. Eu realmente não queria que ele fizesse xixi nele mesmo. Isso causaria um monte de problemas.

Dali, eu tinha duas escolhas: 1) desmaiar ou 2) fingir desmaiar, o que quando você analisa bem, pareciam duas tentativas fracassadas para escapar do inevitável. David murmurou para si mesmo uma melodia que ele escolheu do rádio enquanto me puxava ao longo do banheiro e parava na frente do vaso.

Eu tentei não desmaiar.

David parou antes de abrir o cinto, o que me instigou um gemido desapontado e um suspiro de alívio. Por um lado, eu estava dividido entre querer vê-lo, bem, se aliviar e não vê-lo, absolutamente. David provavelmente não iria apreciar se eu o observasse fazendo xixi. Isso iria, mais ou menos, afastá-lo… O que acontece quando seu melhor amigo muito masculino está, sinistramente, absorvido em vê-lo fazer xixi.

"Eu não quero mais."

"O quê?"

"Eu perdi a vontade de fazer xixi."

"Oh, bem, isso é um alivio." Eu disse a mim mesmo e sorri instantaneamente quando David não se mexeu para desabotoar seu cinto.

"Talvez se você cantar?"

"D-desculpe?"

"Você sabe, use seu diafragma e cordas vocais e cante algumas notas? Eu ouvi que eles chamam isso de cantar. Já ouvir falar? É muito popular nos dias de hoje. Eles passam isso num canal chamado MTV e no rádio também."

"Eu sei o que é cantar, David, mas obrigado pelo lembrete, ainda assim. O que eu quis dizer foi, por que eu deveria cantar? E aqui, entre todos os lugares?"

David encolheu os ombros e se virou e foi quando eu notei que seu cinto já estava aberto e suas calças estavam penduradas ao acaso em seu quadril, o bastante para me deixar ver mais pele. Eu tentei, em vão, não olhar, mas perdi a batalha, de qualquer forma, então eu apenas olhei e lancei alguns, okay talvez vários, olhares de vez em quando. David colocou ambas as mãos no rosto, resultando na minha mão esquerda, a que estava presa à direita dele, tocando a parte de trás de sua mão. Então, agora eu tinha um braço ao redor dele, enquanto o outro balançava desajeitamente do lado do meu corpo.

"Não me diga que você nunca cantou no banheiro."

"No banho, yeah, mas não quando eu estou fazendo xixi."

"Oh. Bem, talvez seja apenas eu."

"Yeah. Talvez seja apenas você. Você sempre foi o esquisito. Deve ser porque sua mãe te derrubou quando você era um bebê."

"Cale a boca e cante já, Bouvier."

"Esse é o tom ameaçador que você está usando, Desrosiers?"

"E se for?" David perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Então, eu devo cantar. Você sabe que é muito adorável pra eu rejeitar." Eu disse, flertando odiosamente. David piscou galanteador e riu.

"Vamos lá, cante pra mim, Pierre." Então, ele virou-se completamente e esperou que eu cantasse.

"Uh... Bem, [i]_this old man He played one. He played knink knack on my…"[/_i]

"Pierre?" David chamou, levemente irritado, não que eu pudesse culpá-lo.

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Um..." eu contei nos dedos e fiz uma pequena subtração, adicionando mais um e... "Vinte e cinco?"

"Muito bem. Agora, pense muito, mas não demais, você não gostaria de se machucar, certo? Pense no que um cara de vinte e cinco anos cantaria."

Eu dei de ombros. "Você me disse pra cantar, então eu supus que não importasse o que eu ia cantar."

David me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Vamos, ande logo. Estou me sentindo um pouco sonolento."

Eu cantei o refrão da música "Violence" do Blink-182.

Eu ouvi David abaixar o zíper e eu fechei meus olhos para me impedir de fazer alguma coisa que eu poderia me arrepender depois. Eu ouvi a agitação leve da água quando ele se aliviou e, então, finalmente, a descarga.

Eu vacilei enquanto cantava, minha voz transformando-se em espécies de guinchos enquanto eu tentava bloquear a visão de David com as calças abaixadas na minha frente. Eu não queria sufocá-lo com beijos ou prensá-lo na parede e abusar dele loucamente. Na verdade, eu queria isso, mas eu não estava muito interessado em perder a amizade de David.

Depois de alguns segundos, David cutucou minhas costas e sorriu encantadoramente. "Pronto. Agora, eu tenho que lavar as mãos." E ele fez isso e eu apenas observei, numa espécie de torpor e algo se afogando na pós-euforia que toda essa coisa de estar-algemado-ao-David-enquanto-ele-mija trouxe.

David me observava atentamente entre as mechas caídas de seu cabelo preto. "Eu estou exausto. Vamos dormir numa cama de verdade."

Merda. E eu pensando que toda a história do xixi era ruim.

[...]

David e eu apenas olhamos para a cama king size na nossa frente, considerando as coisas por um minuto, absorvendo a proporção, o tamanho e o perímetro da cama, antes de David sorrir descaradamente e anunciar numa voz que me fez quase desmaiar, "Não puxe o cobertor, certo?"

Eu tentei explicar que talvez isso não fosse uma boa idéia. Eu não queria me embaraçar na frente de David. Eu não queria que ele soubesse meu pequeno segredo, e acima de tudo, eu não queria ter uma ereção se acontecesse de nós terminarmos abraçados, o que, analisando que nós estávamos praticamente algemados e dividindo a cama, parecia inevitável.

Mas apesar da voz em minha cabeça, eu me vi mergulhando nos cobertores com David fazendo o mesmo e, de algum modo, uma pequena batalha pelas cobertas se transformou numa luta fútil que terminou com David sobre mim novamente, em toda sua gostosura, e os cobertores entrelaçados ao redor dos nossos corpos como um casulo que limitava nosso movimento.

Nós dois explodimos em risadas e quando nos acalmamos, David descansou sua cabeça no meu peito como fez mais cedo, seus olhos fechando. "Durma bem, Pierre."

"Yeah. Você também." Eu disse, bocejando pela primeira vez. Eu permiti que meus olhos se fechassem e antes de me permitir cair nos braços do sono, senti o braço esquerdo de David abraçando meu ombro.

O cabelo dele cheirava como maçã. Essa era a melhor forma de adormecer.

[...]

Eu dormi confortavelmente pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Eu acordei com o maravilhoso cheiro do cabelo de David e os pequenos sons que ele fazia baixinho em sua garganta como se estivesse sonhando.

Eu provavelmente passei a manhã toda observando David dormir. Havia algo pacifico nisso, algo que você não ousaria interromper, então eu meio que fiquei desapontado no momento em que ele abriu completamente os olhos e sorriu instantaneamente pra mim, corando.

"Bom dia, bonitão." Ele brincou, sabendo perfeitamente bem que eu o observei o tempo todo.

Eu ri, mas minha risada vacilou rapidamente quando ele rolou de cima de mim. "Então, o que você planeja para essa manhã?" a perda de contato corporal me desapontou.

Algo com você, eu fiquei tentado a dizer, mas me convenci a não fazê-lo. Eu fechei meus olhos e suspirei. "O que você quer fazer? Tomar café? Ver TV? Jogar video-game? Não há muito que se fazer quando se está algemado a alguém."

David estava tranqüilo. "Por que estamos algemados, de novo?"

"Por causa da minha estupidez."

"Não, Pierre, de verdade. Me diz. Por quê?"

"Seb achou que seria um jeito perfeito de se vingar pela vez que eu dei a ele uma calcinha de couro no aniversário dele. Aparentemente, ele não vai esquecer isso. Foi desumano. Foi desagradável e, é claro, foi irritante eu ter dado dois números maior."

"Mesmo?" David perguntou, seus olhos largos.

"Eu apenas inventei a última parte."

"Por um momento, eu achei que fosse verdade. Bom saber que não é. Eu ficaria traumatizado por toda a vida. Eu realmente não quero a imagem de Seb numa... calcinha de couro. Isso é tão errado." Ele estremeceu visivelmente e eu queria enlaçá-lo com meus braços, mas me impedi de sucumbir às minhas vontades porque: 1) elas eram estúpidas de qualquer forma e 2) porque David talvez não quisesse que eu fizesse isso.

"Eu sei que Chuck amaria vê-lo nisso, entretanto."

"Yeah, mas é porque Chuck é o namorado dele."

"E também porque Chuck é um safado pervertido e bastardo, que tem algemas e chicotes e todas essas merdas masoquistas no closet e porque Seb é o poodle sexual dele, em quem ele usa todas essas coisas." Eu gesticulei para a algema que nos matinha juntos.

David fez uma careta. "Isso soou tão nojento. Eu gostaria de pular o café da manhã, por favor."

Eu queria perguntar qual parte havia sido nojenta... O fato de que eles eram dois caras ou o fato de que eles gostavam de transar.

Todavia, eu fingi estar nauseado também.

"Mas de volta ao tópico, Pierre." David se aproximou e descansou seu queixo no meu ombro. "Por que me envolver? É sua aposta. Você perdeu. Em que parte eu entro nisso tudo?"

"Você é meu… Uh, melhor amigo?"

David bufou. "Certo, que seja. Não é como se eu não gostasse de estar com você. Quero dizer, nós estamos juntos praticamente dezesseis horas por dia, mas ser algemado vai além do limite." Ele fez uma pausa de efeito. "Eu gosto de me aninhar em você, mas eu acho que seria mais confortável se não estivéssemos algemados, sabe?"

Eu sorri largamente. "Yeah? Você quer dizer que essa coisa toda está okay pra você?"

"Por que não?"

"Você me chamou de criminoso noite passada pela aposta que eu fiz com Seb."

"E eu também disse que Jerry Springer deveria ser presidente. Por que você acreditou em mim? Você sabe que eu sou louco!"

"Não, você não é. Você é... Apenas... Você é especial. Especial, não louco."

"Mesmo?"

Eu ri. "Vamos tomar café."

David sorriu e foi a coisa mais linda do mundo. Eu dei uma olhada no relógio: mostrava 8:15 em números digitais. Nós ainda tínhamos muito tempo para ficar juntos. Eu deveria aproveitar isso.

"Pierre?" David chamou, me tirando do meu devaneio.

"Você é o melhor travesseiro que alguém poderia ter."

Eu sorri.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

"_Estou com fome._" David anunciou enquanto se mexia sobre o sofá. Já havia se passado uma hora do usual "assistir desenho matinais na televisão" e eu acho que ele não poderia mais suprir sua fome.

Ele me olhou encantadoramente por entre a cortina de cabelos castanhos, colada em sua bochecha, seu lábio inferior curvado num pequeno bico. Desnecessário dizer que eu estava completamente imóvel.

Primeiro, isso era um ímpeto bobo... O olhar que dizia "eu sou sexy e incompetente, então me mime, seu idiota". E então o suave... O ultra-adorável bico de puro abandono que faz até a pessoa mais vil querer mimá-lo (Benji Madden tentou fazer isso uma vez, mas eu lancei um olhar de desprezo e ele se afastou, tipo, dez passos). E, bem, eu sempre achei que isso era uma arma dupla, com a qual eu nunca poderia lutar.

Eu suspirei ruidosamente e apoiei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá. "Ótimo." Eu exclamei e você podia notar a mudança na expressão de David, a alegria repentina inundando suas feições. "Mas deixe-me avisá-lo, eu não sei cozinhar."

David encolheu os ombros despreocupadamente, como se não se importasse realmente que nós pudéssemos deixar a casa em cinzas se tentássemos algo no fogão, desde que nós matássemos a fome dele.

"E daí?" ele perguntou, me observando entre a cortina de cabelos em frente ao seus olhos. "Eu nunca cozinhei também. É pra isso que o Seb existe, Pierre. Ele é nosso escravo voluntário."

"E o pequeno gatinho sexual do Chu…" uma mão tampou firmemente minha boca e eu podia apenas ficar ciente do cheiro do sabonete de David. Aparentemente, ele me calou com a mão. "Por favor, Pierre, me poupe. Você não devia ter me falado sobre a vida sexual deles ontem, mas você falou. E agora eu estou te pedindo, por favor, não divulgue nenhuma outra informação. Eu não quero perder todo meu apetite."

Eu sorri contra a mão que tampava minha boca. "Isso era exatamente o que eu estava tentando fazer,"

Ele me cutucou no ombro e olhou nossas mãos presas, antes de olhar pra mim novamente. Ele riu enquanto murmurava dentro da minha orelha, tão próximo que me fez tremer involuntariamente com a sensação de seus lábios tocando minha pele. "Eu vou deixar você usar o avental se você for um bom menino."

**Ah, Deus.** Eu acho que eu vou lambuzar minhas calças agora.

_Seriamente._

Ele me puxou pelas mãos unidas e me arrastou para a cozinha. Eu nunca tinha visto a cozinha antes.

Nas raras ocasiões em que a garrafa de café não estava cheia ou quando o café da manhã não estava pronto quando eu acordava, eu não tentava compreender as coisas. Eu não queria arriscar me mexer tão cedo, então em vez de preparar o café da manhã como um homem normal, eu chamava Sebastien com todo o meu fôlego.

E Sebastien, com sua verdadeira bondade, sairia do lugar da casa onde ele e Chuck estariam fazendo coisas pecaminosas para o outro, para me perguntar o que eu precisava.

Honestamente, ele era o namorado ideal. Se ele fosse um pouco mais emo, pequeno, talvez até mesmo pálido e magro, com olhos amendoados, eu pularia nele exatamente agora.

Infelizmente, ele não se encaixava nessa descrição.

David sim. Mas David retorna meus sentimentos? Infernos, não.

Chuck era um bastardo sortudo, entretanto. Esse cara provavelmente tem mais sorte do que todos nós juntos e multiplicado por 81. Eles fazem sexo ao menos duas vezes antes, durante e entre os shows. E foder com os olhos também conta!

David olhou para a frigideira em sua frente como se, subitamente, tivesse brotado tentáculos. "Na minha vida toda, eu nunca vi... Uma geringonça como essa."

Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

"Okay, talvez eu tenha visto, mas eu faço idéia de como se usa isso."

Eu franzi meu rosto. "A gente não pode simplesmente pedir uma pizza?"

"Não acho que eles vendem pizza tão cedo."

Eu assenti. David estava certo. "Então, o que vamos fazer?" perguntei. Ele foi até o armário e puxou todos os utensílios, entregando-os para mim. "David, pra que nós vamos precisar de um martelo? E o que, infernos, um martelo está fazendo na cozinha, de todo modo?" E, então, eu adicionei como um pensamento tardio. "Espere. Não responda. Isso provavelmente é culpa do Pat."

Eu lancei um olhar para o avental pendurado ao lado da geladeira e sorri. "Hey," comecei, apontando para ele. "Veja, esse é o avental que o Seb ama. Aquele que o Chuck sempre pede pra ele vestir." Eu olhei desconfiadamente para a substância branca grudenta que sujou todo o segundo "o" da estampa escura, onde se lia "Kiss The Cook"¹. Agora, se lia "Kiss The Cock"². Provavelmente foi Chuck quem fez isso também, o bastardo. Eu estou começando a especular o motivo de Seb não estar se sentando por muito tempo. A bunda dele deve estar começando a doer. Pobre criança.

David suspirou enquanto coçava sua bochecha. "Honestamente, Pierre..." ele balançou a cabeça, exasperado, enquanto puxava o avental de onde ele estava pendurado e o segurava com um braço. "Seb e Chuck deviam comprar sua própria casa e se mudar para lá. Quero dizer, toda essa vida familiar rolando pela casa. Tudo o que o Seb precisa é uma peruca, um vestido e algumas facas e ele seria a perfeita e pequena dona de casa do Chuck. Eles praticamente fazem sexo em todos os cantos da casa quando saímos para fazer compras."

"Como você saberia?" eu perguntei, curioso.

David me olhou de modo significativo. "Eu sei."

Eu parei de me inclinar sobre o balcão. Estava pegajoso também. "Certo. Vamos voltar à tarefa, então."

David deslocou-se e se virou pra mim.

"O que vamos fazer essa manhã, caro senhor?"

"Nós vamos fazer ovos e torradas." Ele piscou. "E já que você tem sido um garotinho muito, muito bom essa manhã, você será privilegiado com a rara regalia de poder usar o avental."

Eu ri. "Mesmo? Bem, eu estou extasiado. Por favor, faça as honras e o coloque em mim!"

David deu risadinhas e colocou o avental ao redor do meu pescoço, indo para trás de mim para amarrar os barbantes na minha cintura. "Pronto." Ele disse assim que terminou. Ele deu um pequeno passo para trás e fez algo que me surpreendeu; eu estava, bem, estava... Surpreso?

David apertou minha bunda.

E qual foi a outra reação inteligente que eu tive? Eu me afastei, grunhindo. "Merda."

Me virei para encarar David, meus olhos arregalados. "Cara, você acabou de tocar minha bunda?" Não que eu tivesse algum problema com isso, é claro.

Ele sorriu descaradamente e juntou seu quadril com o meu. "Você fica tão gostoso com o avental; eu acho que vou fazer de você meu cozinheiro particular, entre outras coisas." Ele piscou pra mim e, ficando na ponta dos pés, me puxou para perto pelo ombro e pressionou seus lábios contra minha bochecha.

Minhas bochechas coraram. Minhas orelhas começaram a esquentar e, pior de tudo, eu senti todo o sangue se concentrar nas minhas regiões baixas. Merda. Eu me afastei, pegando uma tigela de alumínio e cobrindo o crescimento das minhas calças com ela.

"O que... O que foi isso, cara?" eu perguntei. David deu de ombros. "Eu achei que o avental estivesse sendo claro. Beije o cozinheiro. Pareceu uma idéia legal na hora."

"Oh."

E ali estava eu, com uma tigela de alumínio cobrindo minha ereção, pensando que ele correspondia meus sentimentos.

Como eu sou idiota.

_Idiota pra caralho._

Depois do choque inicial de David ter apertado minha bunda e beijado minha bochecha (considerando que demorou um tempo), nós andamos até o fogão e pegamos os ovos.

Era realmente difícil cozinhar estando algemado ao seu melhor amigo e portando uma ereção que não passava, porque o mencionado melhor amigo cheira tão malditamente bem. Mas, de alguma forma, David e eu conseguimos. Ou melhor, ele conseguiu. Eu só fiquei de avental, desconfortável, a tigela de metal na frente do zíper da minha calça, mostrando o idiota que eu era.

David fez tudo. Para não mencionar o flerte desavergonhado. Eu queria matar Seb. Era culpa dele eu estar nessa situação desastrosa. Eu estava praticamente precisando de uma boxer nova, mas não era como se eu pudesse me trocar, de qualquer forma, considerando que David iria querer saber por que minha boxer está toda... Melecada quando nós não fizemos nada além de mexer no fogão na cozinha. Eu também não acho que gozar espontaneamente é como combustão espontânea. Eram duas coisas diferentes.

Depois de queimar levemente a torrada, junto com os ovos, nós tivemos algum sucesso em fazer nosso café da manhã, suficientemente bom para encher nossos estômagos.

Bem, um ovo mexido na verdade. Quando finalmente conseguimos algo de verdade, os alimentos tinham acabado.

Foi nessa ironia que David percebeu que precisava comprar mais ovos. "Eu acho que nós vamos precisar de mais ovos." Ele anunciou.

"Por quê?" isso veio do idiota com uma tigela de alumínio em frente ao pacote em suas calças.

"Nós estamos sem."

"Yeah, mas, Davey, não podemos sair e ir comprar mais. Nós estamos algemados, lembra? A não se que você queira se arriscar a parecer um demente idiota algemado à mim na merceraria..."

"Mas Pierre!" ele choramingou, me interrompendo.

E ele tinha que fazer aquela coisa do bico novamente. Aquele que o lábio inferior dele se curva e seus olhos castanhos marejam, enquanto ele olha para você como se você fosse cruel por ter chutado-o pra fora de casa.

Desnecessário dizer, minhas defesas estavam começando a desmoronar pouco a pouco... No momento em que David tocou meu braço e aninhou seu nariz no meu ombro, eu já estava entregue.

"Nós não vamos ter nenhum café da manhã decente se nos contentarmos com... Com isso!" ele gesticulou imperfeitamente para a travessa de ovos. Correção. Ovo.

"Bem, David, você pode comê-lo se quiser," eu dei de ombros, ignorando o cheiro do cabelo dele. Minha ereção estava começando a desaparecer. Eu não queria que ela voltasse novamente, você sabe.

"Não é grande coisa. Eu posso ficar apenas com alguns Lucky Charms. Eu não estou com tanta fome assim, de qualquer modo."

David suspirou. Ele olhou para mim por um longo momento, examinando meu rosto, seu cabelo caindo na sua testa. Eu fiz um movimento para afastá-los, mas parei quando vi que seus olhos brilharam visivelmente.

Eu odiava quando isso acontecia. Geralmente, quando David lança esse olhar, significa problemas. Nós provavelmente pularíamos de uma ponte para o inferno, ou algo do tipo, ou talvez nos equilibraríamos numa corda bamba para ver quanto tempo poderíamos ficar suspensos no ar. As possibilidades são infinitas, eu temo.

"Eu sei! Eu sei!" ele disse. Ele deu um passo para trás e sorriu. "Nós podemos dividir!"

"David... Está tudo bem. São apenas, bem, ovos. Eu nem sou um grande fã dessas malditas coisas. Você pode ficar com eles!"

Mas David não aceitou um "não" como resposta. "Você é meu melhor amigo, Pierre. Eu quero dividir as pequenas coisas que nós cozinhamos juntos. Ou melhor, o pouco que conseguimos."

"David..."

"Por favor, Pierre? Por favor?"

Eu podia dizer não?

"Okay, então, eu acho."

David sorriu alegremente assim que nos sentamos à mesa da cozinha. De começo era desconfortável. Um braço esticado sobre a mesa, enquanto ele se sentava na minha frente e nós olhávamos famintamente para a travessa na nossa frente.

David piscou.

"Eu vou sentar no seu colo." Ele anunciou.

_Mamãe._

Eu acho que eu preciso da tigela novamente.

David andou até mim e se sentou indiferentemente no meu colo. Ele se remexeu um pouco, ficando mais confortável e eu juro por Deus que ele estava pressionando sua bunda contra a região entre minhas pernas. Eu rangi os dentes e tentei pensar em algo para me livrar rapidamente da minha ereção em formação.

Chuck... Isso. Chuck de maria-chiquinhas… Numa fantasia de banana. Dançando ao som de… De… Nsync.

Não funcionou.

Juntando minhas mãos, eu rezei para quem quer que estivesse ouvindo lá em cima para dar um jeito na minha ereção, porque – maldição! – David estava sentado no meu colo e movendo sua pélvis.

"Hey, Pierre." David chamou enquanto cortava um pedaço do ovo. "Abra a boca pro aviãozinho." Então ele começou a fazer sons de avião para os quais eu sorri falsamente. Ele se remexeu novamente, dessa vez pressionando suas costas no meu peito enquanto se movia para frente e, então, se virou para me encarar novamente, empurrando um garfo cheio de comida na minha boca.

"Bom menino." Ele disse amavelmente.

Eu soltei um leve gemido.

Por favor, que ele não note. Por favor, que ele não note. David brincou com o ovo e comeu um pedaço, antes de se lembrar de mim e me dar mais um pouco.

"Você é um crianção, Pie." Ele comentou, limpando o canto da minha boca com seu dedão. "Você tem tanta sorte de me ter como seu pai. Outras pessoas simplesmente deixariam suas crianças morrerem de fome e somente pensariam neles mesmos! Enquanto eu sou diferente e realmente me preocupo com o bem-estar do meu menininho, que está tão crescido agora e gritando com todo seu fôlego para todas as crianças ao redor do mundo." Ele fingiu fungar e, cara, eu tive que rir disso.

"Você é um garotinho muito bom." Ele sorriu, se empurrando contra meu peito e deixando nossos narizes se tocarem.

Menos, cara. Eu rosnei assim que ele se fez ainda mais confortável no meu colo e esticou suas pernas, de modo que cada uma estava exatamente alinhadas às minhas.

"Agora, o jornal da manhã." Murmurando, David se moveu para frente novamente e olhou para a palavra cruzada jogada ali. Com a comida a meio caminho da sua boca, ele estreitou os olhos assim que leu atentamente o jornal.

"Hey, Pierre, qual é a palavra de seis letras para construção? Começa com um E... termina com O e tem três sílabas."

Eu engoli seco.

"**Ereção.**" eu disse, reunindo coragem para dizer a palavra. Sem sucesso.

Ele franziu o cenho e assentiu, virando-a levemente pra mim. "Oh, você quer dizer, igual essa cutucando as minhas costas?"

Fodeu.

-

¹ Beije o cozinheiro.

² Beije o pinto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5**

Nunca nos meus vinte e seis anos de vida, eu fui confrontado dessa forma. Eu me numa armadilha, um pouco asfixiado pela proximidade e com uma fricção bem-vinda nas minhas regiões baixas, causada pelo movimento incessante do meu melhor amigo, cujos olhos castanhos continuavam a observar curiosamente, a cada vez mais dura e óbvia ereção.

Yep. Minha vida como Pierre Charles Bouvier, melhor amigo de David Philippe Desrosiers, estava desmoronando, eu sabia disso. Aqui se vão os dias bons. Território da rejeição, aqui vou eu.

O jeito que David estava sentado, acomodado e confortável no meu colo também não ajudava em nada. Jesus.

Naturalmente, há uma aproximação discreta para isso, eu sei. Eu tentei me afastar, mas as costas de David estavam firmes quando ele sentou em mim e cada movimento apenas induzia a bunda dele a deslizar casualmente contra minha ereção. Eu afastei um pouco minhas pernas e ele se aproximou mais do meu peito, as costas primeiro; eu me movi para o lado, ele se contorceu e se ajeitou no meu colo. E não era como se ele estivesse tentando me embaraçar também. Era apenas, David era, inegavelmente, bem, David... Algo que eu tenho que descobrir mais tarde, porque agora eu estou preso num dilema mais complicado. Talvez David gostasse do contato, talvez ele me quisesse tanto quanto eu o queria, eu não sei – e talvez nunca saiba. Mas desconsiderando isso, eu estava em sérios problemas.

David permitiu sua mão livre passear pelo meu peito, escorregando-a para descansá-la na minha coxa direita. Eu em engoli seco... É claro que não havia mais nada a se fazer. Eu fui pego, no flagra, a notória criança com a mão dentro do pote de biscoito, embora minha situação fosse menos que um clichê ridículo: tinha sido o melhor amigo supostamente hétero pego com uma, muito delicada, ereção.

"Você está bem aí, Pierre?"

A explicação era tentadora. Eu lutei para achar uma. Quero dizer, eu poderia mentir, certo? Eu poderia compor uma péssima desculpa e David e eu poderíamos esquecer que isso já aconteceu. Então, de novo, o fato de que David sempre viu além de mim...

"David, há algo que eu preciso te contar."

David piscou e olhou. "Você parece quente, Pie." Ele comentou enquanto erguia uma mão e a descansou no topo da minha testa. "Você está bem?", eu corei violentamente, as pontas das minhas orelhas queimando e os pêlos na minha nuca se arrepiando. O Senhor Amendoim fez uma pequena dança de comemoração e, eu devo dizer, ele era a parte mais feliz do meu corpo.

David deu um pequeno pulo quando sentiu algo cutucando suas costas. Ele sorriu largamente e balançou a cabeça, tirando sua mão da minha testa, enquanto eu franzia o cenho. "... você estava dizendo?"

"Eu sinto muito sobre a ereção." Eu acho que não havia sentindo jogar indiretas. Eu era um cara honesto, mesmo que não tivesse capacidade para grandes discursos, e fiz questão de transmitir meu ponto por observações curtas. "Quero dizer, eu sei que é estranho, mas me ouça primeiro, okay? Eu não queria _isso_. Eu acho que isso é só uma reação natural, não tenho certeza. É apenas isso, David, quando você está perto, eu sinto..."

David umedeceu seu lábio inferior. "Você sente o que, Pierre?", eu encolhi os ombros. Gesticulei com minha mão livre para exemplificar o que eu queria que ele entendesse, mas David apenas cerrou os olhos e riu nervosamente. Uma parte de mim queria alcançar e afastar o cabelo de seus olhos, prendê-los atrás de sua orelha, então eu poderia ver seus olhos propriamente. Eu amava seus olhos. Eles me lembravam chocolate, aqueles que eu deixava derreter na minha língua para prolongar a doçura.

"David, o que eu estou tentando dizer é..."

"Não me toque, Comeau!", eu olhei para a porta da cozinha quando ela abriu estrondosamente. Seb entrou marchando, usando um pijama surrado e uma camiseta estampada "Eu Beijei o Baterista!". Ele olhou ao redor e cruzou os braços como o resto do Simple Plan; meu confiável, mas bastante decepcionado melhor amigo, Chuck, meu amigo careca Jeff e algum cara que nós pagamos para nos filmar, porque nós somos cinco canadenses egocêntricos. Patrick, acho que é esse o nome dele.

"Sebastien, eu não estava olhando pra ela." Chuck se defendeu, enquanto caminhava até onde Sebastien, que estava se servindo de café. Eu senti a necessidade de dizer a ele que aquilo não era café, mas sim algo de gosto engraçado que estava na garrafa, mas me contive. As mãos de Seb tremiam enquanto ele apertava a caneca e ele virou seus olhos azuis para Chuck. Ele parecia perturbado. "Pare com isso, Charles. Eu estou cansado de ouvir suas explicações."

"E eu estou cansado de não poder dormir." Jeff guinchou meio afeminadamente. Eu acho que ele percebeu isso e ficou pasmo consigo mesmo. Magoado e balançando a cabeça, ele arrancou a xícara da mão de Sebastien e engoliu a **mistura**.

"Mas que porra?" Jeff disse, cuspindo o conteúdo no chão da cozinha. Ele encarou a xícara, Sebastien, e então a garrafa de café. "Que diabos é isso?"

Patrick rolou os olhos. "Seb e Chuck, eu acho que falo por toda a banda quando digo que já é ruim o bastante nós sermos mantidos acordados por suas transas contínuas todas as noites; mas agora nós temos até que aturar gritos, acompanhados por móveis sendo quebrados e danos verbais e físicos! O único conforto que eu encontro nessa situação é que agora vocês não estão sujando mais nenhum equipamento no ônibus e, bem, eu posso ignorar, mas quando Seb joga minha câmera pela janela… raiva infernal é pouco. Sem ofensas, claro."

Patrick suspirou e, pela primeira vez, olhou para mim e David. Yeah, em toda nossa glória. David se aproximou descuidadamente de mim, uma mão no meu ombro e a outra algemada em mim. Eu sorri vitoriosamente quando Patrick assentiu. "Oh, hey, David. Não tinha te visto aí… _No colo do Pierre._", ele sorriu. "Oi, Pierre. Esses são jeans terríveis. Fazem parecer que você tem uma ereção do tamanho do Monte Rushmore."

Eu engoli seco. Engraçado ele dizer isso.

Seb fungou e andou até onde estávamos. "A aposta está cancelada." Ele declarou, fazendo um pequeno bico. Chuck parou atrás dele, sua presença sendo completamente ignorada.

"Por quê?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Estou deprimido."

"TPM?", eu sugeri. Seb me lançou um olhar severo, enquanto tirava o molho de chaves do bolso do pijama. "Não abuse da sorte, amigo."

"Oh. Certo." Eu ri nervosamente, um pouco acanhado. "Desculpe."

"Eu estou libertando vocês, porque meu NAMORADO DE DOIS ANOS COMETEU O ERRO DE OLHAR PARA OUTRA GAROTA!"

"Outra?" Jeff perguntou, as feições contorcidas em consternação (constipação?), e assim você soube que ele estava tendo um pensamento complicado. "Mas você não é uma garota, Sebastien. Então, você deveria ter dito _uma garota_, pelo fato de vocês não serem da mesma espécie e colocar o 'outra' indica o contrário."

"Cale a boca, Stinco." Seb repreendeu, anormalmente grosso. "Às vezes, Chuck me faz esquecer que eu não sou uma garota... Não, hey, essa não é a questão. Que seja. Pare de me distrair."

Seb balançou a cabeça e brandiu as chaves, vibrando-as no ar insultantemente. "Espero que tenha aprendido sua lição, Bouvier."

"Yep." Eu assenti solenemente, ignorando o aroma de David. "Nunca menospreze Sebastien Lefebvre."

"Eu gosto da aliteração." Seb murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto colocava a chave no buraco e libertava David de mim. "Criativo."

Eu lhe lancei um olhar que ele não percebeu quando, finalmente, soltou a algema e a estendeu à David.

Agora, eu estava esperando que David se levantasse e se afastasse completamente, mas não, ele permaneceu sentado, completamente silencioso e sorrindo discretamente, esfregando seu pulso onde a algema estivera presa. Sentado tão confortavelmente na minha saliência, sendo a adorável criaturinha que ele era.

"E eu aprendi minha lição, também." Chuck suspirou e eu achei uma desculpa para desviar meu olhar de David. Os olhos azuis de Seb começaram a ficar estranhamente úmidos, seu lábio inferior lentamente se contorcendo num perceptível bico.

Ele estava começando a ceder para Chuck, pelo que eu podia ver.

"Ah, por favor." Patrick zombou, levantando ambos os braços. Todos nós sabíamos aonde isso ia dar. "Eles vão transar loucamente, de novo!"

Jeff bufou em concordância e fez uma xícara de café para si mesmo, a qual ele rapidamente recolheu do chão com o resto da substância. Deus, ele era tão higiênico, não?

"Sabe, você é o único que consegue fazer meu coração fazer pequenos 'oomphs oomphs'." Chuck disse amorosamente. David tentou não rir e Jeff e Patrick piscaram pela breguice. Chuck permaneceu na dele. "Sebby, eu amo você."

E em dois segundos, Seb já estava abraçado à Chuck e o enchendo de beijos. No chão manchado de café, Jeff ofegou para o casal próximo, se apalpando e se roçando. "Eu deixo a banda no segundo em que o Green Day precisar de outro guitarrista.", Jeff murmurou para si mesmo enquanto passava pelo casal no chão.

Balançando a cabeça, ele saiu da cozinha, dizendo um "Até mais!" por cima do ombro.

Patrick encolheu os ombros e olhou para nós. "Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou... Uhm, eu vou dormir e depois vou tentar restaurar a câmera que o Sebastien afetuosamente jogou pela janela."

Eu engoli em seco de medo. Nós estávamos sozinhos agora, David e eu. Bem, eu ainda podia ouvir Chuck e Seb gemendo ao fundo, mas isso está fora de questão.

"Sobre a ereção...", eu comecei, mas David apenas sorriu malicioso e inclinou-se, ronronando.

"Eu sei."

Eu pisquei, tentando não fugir, porque eu senti a vergonha inicial e, de repente, a ficha caiu. Ele sabia? Eu agi feito um idiota próximo a ele, tentando suprimir meus sentimentos e manter meus hormônios sob controle e ele sabia? O tempo todo?

"O quê?", eu perguntei e David encolheu os ombros, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. "É claro que eu sei como você se sente, Pierre." Ele mordiscou o lábio, pensativo por um segundo, e então, "Quero dizer, eu _me_ sinto do mesmo modo..."

...O quê?!

"Você quer dizer," e então eu sorri maliciosamente, "Davey Wavey tem uma queda por mim?"

"Hey! Hey! Não, não assim!", ele choramingou enquanto dava um tapinha do lado da minha cabeça. Eu ri, apesar da dor, e encolhi os ombros. "É mais profundo que isso, Pierre." A voz dele baixou para um sussurro, uma coloração vermelha tomando conta de suas bochechas.

"Quão profundo?", eu ousei perguntar.

E para se fazer entender, David me beijou. Suavemente. Eu juro por Deus, se estivesse em pé, meus joelhos teriam cedido sob meu peso. Os lábios dele eram perfeitos, macios, hmm, provavelmente continham protetor labial, eu não sei. E o cabelo dele cheirava tão bem.

Eu o puxei para perto e aprofundei o beijo, mas David se afastou e sorriu timidamente, uma mão na minha bochecha. Eu poderia morrer bem aqui e ser o idiota mais feliz do mundo.

"Vamos fazer bom uso dessas algemas, o que me diz?", ele ergueu as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas sugestivamente e eu não pude fazer nada, apenas rir.

Eu encolhi os ombros enquanto David se aproximava de mim, roçando-se na minha ereção e enviando choques elétricos pela minha espinha. "Eu te amo, Pierre." Ele murmurou, sorrindo, respirando pelo nariz. Teria sido mais romântico se Seb e Chuck tivessem abaixado o volume por um minuto, mas eu acho que vou aproveitar o que tenho. Eu ignorei os gemidos de Chuck de 'fique de joelhos, Seb!' e me concentrei em ser feliz agora, com um David com cheiro de fruta no meu colo.

"Desde que eu esteja por cima, David", eu disse a ele, assim que ele pressionou a ponta do nariz ao meu. "Então, eu te amo também."

Ele deu risadinhas quando apertei o lado de seu rosto, secando um pouco de seu suor. Yep. É assim como na música.

_Everytime you look my way, it's like it all falls into place, everything feels right._

Eu deveria deixar de ser amigo de Chuck. Seriamente. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, David murmurou, baixo e sedutor, "Quando eu acabar com você, você vai sair de cima rapidinho."

Eu só acho que estou duro novamente.


End file.
